


Drabbles Collection

by leinthalexandra



Category: Frozen (2013), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor/Intern, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Schmoop, Sibling Incest, Sleepy Cuddles, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leinthalexandra/pseuds/leinthalexandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> prompt on tumblr from diemarysues: "Fili watches Kili and Tauriel, fluffy schmoop." also counts for a fill on my ot3 fic bingo: #6, "sharing a bed."

Fili was rarely the one who woke the earliest; Tauriel or Kili tended to rouse  _him_ more often than not. But this morning, both of them were still asleep in a pile of tangled limbs that Fili himself was reluctant to leave. Tauriel’s leg had twisted around the back of Fili’s own under the warm, soft blankets, effectively giving him an easy excuse to stay.

He lay on his side, Kili caught between Tauriel and Fili himself. Fili smiled, eyes barely open, and tucked Kili’s hair behind his ear. Tauriel’s bright red hair spilled over her shoulders and across her back; Fili nearly laughed when he noticed that Kili had one of her braids twisted between his fingers. The delicate point of Tauriel’s ears was still so strange and yet intimately familiar under Fili’s rough, calloused fingers as he reached over and brushed her hair back. He traced the smooth slope of her shoulder at the same time he buried his face against Kili’s neck.

Fili rested his hand atop where theirs were tangled together between their bodies; Kili and Tauriel’s breaths were slow and even, rising and falling in tandem. Here, deep within the mountain, was no place he’d ever expected an Elf to thrive, but Tauriel had become as comfortable here as Fili and Kili had on the few occasions they’d gone to visit her in the Woodland Realm (it was far easier for her to travel to Erebor than the other way ‘round, for a number of reasons). But, as she had told them before, it mattered little where they were, as long as the three of them were together.

Fili found that he quite agreed.


	2. Surprise, Elsa!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from a prompt request by elsannaschocolate: omg can someone make a fanfic with docter!Elsa and intern!Anna please
> 
> So, I did. Warning for implications of incest.

"…and have the new interns arrived yet?"

The nurse gave a nod. “Yes, Dr. Winters, I think the last one is coming right now.”

Elsa raised an eyebrow as she examined the patient chart in her hands. “Seems they need a reminder about punctuality.” She scribbled her signature at the bottom before handing it back to the nurse, who walked away down the adjacent corridor.

With a sigh, Elsa adjusted her glasses, checked her watch, rummaged around in the pocket of her lab coat—anything to keep her hands occupied. The back of her neck grew hot, and she could swear that people kept  _staring_ at her. No one to blame but herself, she thought, choosing a career where she would be around people constantly.

Her train of thought went completely off the rails when someone launched themselves at her from behind, grabbing her in a tight hold, and she froze.

"Hi, Elsa!" The cheery, familiar voice turned her sudden moment of panic into a surge of irritation. "Surprise!"

Turning around was difficult, but Elsa managed well enough to see her little sister’s bright smile. “Anna, what are you doing here? I thought I told you not to come bother me…at work…” She trailed off when she saw that Anna was not in jeans, but wearing a pair of pale pink scrubs with ducks all over them.

"I’m not  _visiting_ ,” Anna said. “I am starting my first day as a brand-new intern here! …Surprise!” she added, her grin fading into a worried expression.

 _Surprise indeed_ , Elsa thought. “I’m not mad at you, Anna,” said Elsa, though she hugged herself without even realizing. “I’m actually…glad you’re going to be here.”

It was the right thing to say; Anna’s grin came back in full force as she bounced on her heels. Her enthusiasm was catching, and Elsa couldn’t help smiling back at her, even giving a small laugh. “Oh, and maybe we could carpool! If we have the same hours, I mean, because since I don’t have a car I had to get Kristoff to bring me, and you  _know_  he’s always late, and…”

As she chattered on, Elsa found herself staring a little too long at at her sister’s freckle-dusted cheeks, and she swallowed a little when Anna licked her lips, drawing Elsa’s gaze to her mouth.  _Oh, no._ This could turn into a real problem if she wasn’t careful. She’d just have to make sure to  _be_  careful. It was one thing when they were at home—Elsa had odd shift hours, and Anna had been at school so much until recently. But now that they’d be together nearly all the time?

Anna linked their arms as they started to walk off—“you’ll have to give me the full tour, okay? I hate those ‘new employee orientation’ ones, they  _never_  tell you anything you need to know”—and it began to dawn on Elsa that being careful might not be as easy as she’d hoped.


End file.
